


GETTING READY

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	GETTING READY

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


**GETTING READY**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


**  
Enter subhead content here  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


 

 

 

 

 

 ****

 **“Starsk? Damn, we’re late again!” Hutch let himself  
in Starsky’s apartment and rushed to the bedroom. Empty. He listened to any noises and heard a light dabbling from the  
bathroom. Hutch tore the door open.**

 ****

 ****

 **“You’re taking a bath while we are supposed to…”  
He stared at Starsky lying in the tub with his jeans on. “What the hell are you doing?”**

 ****

 ****

 **“I’m getting used to my new jeans,” Starsky smiled mischievously.**

 ****

 ****

 **“Huh?” Hutch was at a loss.**

 ****

 ****

 **“I read somewhere your jeans fit tighter when you wet them.”**

 ****

 ****

 **“Nut case!” Hutch grabbed Starsky’s outstretched hand  
to help him out.**

 ****

 ****

****

****

 

  
**  
[  
BACK TO INDEX OF STORIES  
](id24.html)   
**   


 

  
  
**  
[  
   
](id24.html)   
**   


  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
Enter supporting content here  
**

  
  
  
---


End file.
